


Introductions

by xAlicexLunax (Alice_Luna)



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, fai is very anxious to meet his future in laws, kurogane and fai are engaged!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Luna/pseuds/xAlicexLunax
Summary: “Obviously not because you’re still conscious enough and alive enough to go visit your family,” Fai muttered into a pillow. Why does his boyfriend have so much stamina? Is it because of his youth? He’s only 5 years younger!“What was that?” Kurogane asked loudly as he got out of bed.“Nothing, nothing.”





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> ...So I've never written a story for this pair. But I love the idea of Kurogane introducing Fai to Tomoyo officially and Fai overworrying (even though he has no reason to), so this story became a thing. 
> 
> I'm not sure if they're in character or not, but this was a lot of fun for me to write, so I hope you enjoy reading it!

A gruff voice lured him out of his sleep with a simple “Wake up,” and a tug at the blankets. 

 

“Mou! You’re so cruel Kuro-chi! After what you did to me last night!” 

 

He ignored the comment and asked, “You haven’t forgotten that we’re going to meet my family right?”

 

“Of course not.” How could he when it’s on his phone and the calender and the refrigerator and the mirror? But just because he knows, doesn’t mean he wants to go. “You know what, let’s go for another round!” Fai insisted as he started heading south on Kurogane.

 

“No,” Kurogane pulled him up and pushed him to the side, “We’re gonna be late. Besides wasn’t late night enough?”  

 

“Obviously not because you’re still conscious enough and alive enough to go visit your family,” Fai muttered into a pillow. Why does his boyfriend have so much stamina? Is it because of his youth? He’s only 5 years younger!

 

“What was that?” Kurogane asked loudly as he got out of bed.  

 

“Nothing, nothing.” He should really stop thinking aloud.  

 

“You’re not getting out of this again,” he insisted as he led Fai to the bathroom.“Tomoyo told me that she was looking forward to finally meeting you.” 

 

Tomoyo? Oh, his sister. 

 

If Fai’s learned anything about Kurogane during their 4 year relationship (besides his preferences), it’s that he likes taking runs in the morning before breakfast (at 6 am, the man is crazy!), he’s huge on manga (especially the ones that have ninjas), and he really,  _ really  _ cares about his family (he once took two days off just to take care of Tomoyo when she lost her voice). 

 

Maybe it’s because Kurogane cares about his family so much that Fai’s worried. Because if Kurogane’s precious family doesn’t like him, then that could change Kurogane’s mind about this whole marriage thing. Even if it was unlikely, he can still worry.  

 

Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane’s waist and leaned against him as he shaved. “Do you think they’ll like me?” 

 

“ ‘Course they will.” 

 

* * *

 

Fai’s jaw nearly drops as he watched the gates open up for them to reveal the  _ huge  _ mansion.

 

“It’s big…” 

 

“It  _ is  _ the main Daidouji household.”

 

“I never knew that Kuro-wan was boss’ adoptive son. I would’ve dressed up more if I knew.” Is it too late to feign sickness? Or to ‘accidentally’ sprain his ankle on some tree branches?  

 

“You look fine,” Kurogane said as he wrapped his hand around Fai’s. “Don’t worry, they won’t bite.” 

 

“That’s what you say now.”  

 

Kurogane squeezed his hand in reassurance. “If I know them, then they’ll want to you come b y every weekend after this. Just be yourself.”  

 

“Alright…” 

 

“Welcome back, Kurogane-sama,” a maid greeted with a bow, “Tomoyo-sama is waiting for you in the living room on the first floor.” 

 

“Thanks.”  

 

With every step they took,  Fai couldn’t help but be overwhelmed. What if they had him investigated? There were so many things in his adolescence alone that could make Kurogane’s family not want Fai anywhere near him. Should he start thinking of escape routes or should he just try escaping?

 

“Kurogane!”a high voice called out. Fai looked towards the source of the voice to see a teenager with long black hair and a kind, welcoming expression. 

 

“Tomoyo, this is Fai, my fiancee,” Kurogane introduced, “Fai, this is Tomoyo, my sister.”

 

The delicate girl stood up with a warm smile and bowed properly, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Fai-san.” 

 

“Likewise, Tomoyo-chan.” Well, she seemed non judgemental…hopefully. 

 

The maid entered with a cart of tea and snacks. “Miss Daidouji, the tea is ready.”

 

“Thank you,” she said, standing up to serve the tea. “Would you prefer black tea or green tea Fai-san?” 

 

“Black tea is fine.”   

“Sugar or cream?”

 

“Just a spoon of sugar.”

 

“There you are. And Kurogane, you would prefer green tea yes?” 

 

“Thanks. So how’s school?”

 

“The same as ever. Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun have been absolutely adorable lately. Oh, and if you’re interested, I have a choir competition at the end of the month on the 28th.”

 

“We’ll see if we can make it. Does that sound good Fai?” 

 

“Sure, sounds great!” he chirped. Happy, cheerful, that’s the face that he needs to show to Tomoyo-chan. He can’t mess this up. 

But Kurogane’s phone rang out. “Sorry, I gotta take this.” He’s leaving him alone?! “I’ll be right back.” 

“Fai-san?” 

 

“Y-Yes?” He just needs to calm down and everything’ll be fine, it’s not like she knows that he get some bouts of depression or that he likes to run around the office taking Kurogane’s things or that he broadcasted Kurogane’s shower singing in their workplace! Ok, she might know that last one… 

 

“Do you like sweet things? I made some chocolate cake with Sakura-chan the other day and it turned out very well,” Tomoyo asked as she held out a plate with cake.

 

“Yes. Thank you.” It certainly looks good. And he does love chocolate. “It’s very good. The cake.”

 

She sighed in relief before smiling, “I’d glad that you like it. When Kurogane told me that you’re great at cooking and that your brother is a professional chef, I thought it might not be up to your standards.” 

 

“He’s mentioned my brother?” 

 

“Yes. When I facetime him, he often tells me of what the two of you have been doing.” Does that mean… “Within reason of course,” she clarified. 

 

Oh thank god, he’s never mentioned their sex life or his episodes! Though if one was exposed, Fai would much prefer the former than the latter. “He must have been complaining about me to you then.” 

 

“Yes, but he always seems to be happy when he speaks of you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. You seemed so intriguing, so I kept insisting to Kurogane that I just had to meet you in person.”

 

“Why am I so intriguing?” 

 

“Because you make him so happy. Before it seemed like he couldn’t care less for people other than a select few, but now it feels like he’s gained a lot of things that he’ll treasure,” she answered with the warmest smile that Fai’s seen on the girl. “You know, when he talks about you, his face just seems to light up. Whether it’s about a prank you pulled on him or when you cook him something delicious for dinner.”    

 

It was strange. 

 

Now that he was properly looking at Tomoyo, he felt at ease like he did with Kurogane. Maybe he needs to just stop being afraid of her and what she thinks and just get to know her. Like how she’s tried to get to know him.  

 

“Now I feel like I’m at a disadvantage since you seem to know quite a bit about me, but I don’t really know that much about you. Tomoyo-chan, what do you like to do? I know that you’re in the choir club, so you must like singing.”

 

“Yes, I do like singing quite a bit. But I would say that my favorite hobby is to make clothes.” 

 

“Clothes?”

“Yes. I especially love it when Sakura-chan models in them! She’s such an angel!” Tomyo immediately pulled out her phone to show him.  

 

“That’s really impressive!” Each picture showed the same green eyed girl in cute pastel, princess like outfits. “Did you make doll clothes before?”

 

“Yes, and Kurogane modeled them as well when I was making more life size proportions.”

 

“He did?” 

 

“Yes. I have a few pictures if you’d like to see.” 

 

“Of course!” This is just Kuro-wan’s fault for leaving him with Tomoyo. 

 

* * *

 

“Sorry it took so long,” Kurogane apologized as he sat down.  

 

“Kurogane, I’m insulted that this is only the first time that I’ve met him. You should have introduced us much sooner!” she scolded her older brother.

 

“If I did, you and Sonomi would’ve already started planning a wedding,” Kurogane muttered before taking a sip of tea. And two years ago, Fai still believed that the only reason that Kurogane stayed with him was because of sex, so to say that he would’ve been overwhelmed would be an understatement. 

 

“Well before you seemed like the type of person that would just elope and not even tell me about your significant other until you had a child.”

 

“What kind of image do you have of me?” 

 

“I’d say an accurate one! Even before you were legally my brother, we were close. You even so graciously tried on the clothes that I designed!” she mentioned as she pointed to one of the pictures on the opened album.  

 

“Why were you showing him that?!” 

 

“You look so cute Kuro-wan!” Fai complimented as he scrolled through the pictures that he just took of young Kurogane. He wanted to show everyone at the office on Monday.     

 

“My, what a cute nickname! Perhaps I should start calling you by that, Kurogane.” 

 

“Don’t even think about it!” he shouted before quickly turning towards Fai, “And you! Don’t bring it up at work!” 

 

“Eh? Stingy Kuro-chin!” 

 

Kurogane huffed as he took the phone away from Fai’s clutches. “You two are getting along too well.” 

 

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Tomoyo asked as she pulled the phone out of Kurogane’s hands,  “Fai-san, you and Kurogane must stay for dinner so that you can meet my mother. Unless you already have plans?” 

 

“We have nothing planned,” Fai answered. 

 

“Oi, don’t agree to things without asking.”

 

“But Kuro-tan, we don’t have anything to do tonight, so it’s fine, right?” 

 

“Well, whatever. You already planned on this happening, didn’t you?” 

 

“Mother will be so happy to have you two join us.” 

 

* * *

 

“Kurogane, it’s been a while! You  haven’t visited in so long!”

 

“Hi Sonomi,” Kurogane greeted.  

 

“Mou, you’re always so distant. Give me a hug,” she insisted with her arms wide open. 

 

Kurogane smiled and returned her gesture with a firm hug. “Yeah, yeah. Good to see ya too.” 

 

“And you must be Fai-kun,” she firmly grabbed his hand for a good shake and smiled brightly, “Feel free to call me Sonomi!” 

 

“Alright.” 

 

Dinner was a lovely little affair. The food was delicious, the conversation was light, and the alcohol was absolutely refreshing. Everything’s certainly going better than Fai initially expected. And… He really liked talking with Sonomi and Tomoyo, they were already treating him like… it was natural , like he belonged in their family.   

 

As dessert came to a close, Tomoyo spoke out, “Actually, I have a request for the both of you before you leave.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“If it’s not too much to ask, may I design your outfits for your wedding?” 

 

They looked at each other in a mutual silence before Kurogane answered, “I’ll go with whatever Fai wants.”

 

Fai looked from Kurogane to Tomoyo and back. He smiled and answered,“It would be an honor to wear your designs.” 

 

Tomoyo smiled brightly,  “Thank you so much!”

 

* * *

 

In the comforts of their apartment, Kurogane finally asked, “So?”

 

Fai leaned against Kurogane, soaking in the comfort the man’s presence gave him. “I like your family.” 

 

“See? You had nothing to worry about.” 


End file.
